Anfitriones
by kurichan404
Summary: Todos vivimos en un mundo donde las apariencias engañan y este grupo de personas demostran que no todo es como se ve a primera vista sasuxnaru y mas parejas
1. Apariencias

Corporación Uchiha una de las empresas mas grandes y poderosas de todo konoha, especializadas en la tecnología mas vanguardistas que existe en estos momentos, dirigida por Uchiha Sasuke a sus 25 años uno de los empresarios mas jóvenes, sexys y millonarios del país y su mano derecha Uzumaki Naruto de 22 años, esposo y socio principal heredero de Rasengan Corp. Exportadora principal de juguetes en el mundo.

Para el resto del mundo son la pareja más honorable y respetada no solo en el campo corporativo si no también sentimental ya que en el instante en el que se les ven juntos se puede apreciar una atmosfera de amor y respeto entre ellos como una clásica pareja perfecta la cual posee todo y no necesitan nada.

Aun que también como en toda relación publica existen todo tipo de chismes relacionados con infidelidades, adicciones y de mas cosas sin importancia.

Bueno esas eran las opiniones de las personas no cercanas a su mundo, pero sus amigos y socios mas cercanos sabían que no solo existía amor en su relación si no que esta llegaba a ser un poco más divertida y pervertida, por que en los bajos mundos escuchar esos nombres significaban las orgias más placenteras y desquiciadas que nadie podía imaginar al que al menos nadie creería si les dijeran que ellos eran los realizadores y anfitriones de estas.

Una vez al mes en una de las propiedades que poseen a las afueras de la ciudad se llevaban a cabo por lo general, no importaba de qué sexo fueran, ni la edad que tuvieran si no solo que tuvieran una mente perturbada y un cuerpo dispuesto a todo.

Como en todo lugar solo existen dos formasen las que se podrá participar de este delicioso espectáculo; una de ellas era siendo familiares o amigos cercanos al par de anfitriones y la segunda era pagando una exuberante suma de dinero solo para dejar por una noche que la lujuria y el placer carnal salieran a flote sin responsabilidad y consecuencias.

Los requisitos eran los siguientes:

1- En el caso de no ser conocido por los anfitriones tener que pagar la invitación con 10 días de anticipación y confirmar su asistencia dos días antes del evento

2-La noche del evento presentar la invitación en la entrada principal y llevar un comprobante medico en el cual certificaran que la persona no posee ninguna enfermedad contagiosa o que pusiera en riesgo la misma salud de la persona o de alguna otra.

Eso era prácticamente lo necesario para poder entrar

Las reglas y recomendaciones son las siguientes:

1-Ala entrada se les entregara un antifaz el cual deberán portar en toda la noche, aunque si la persona desea quitárselo no existe ningún inconveniente.

2- Las habitaciones las puede ocupar cualquier persona, al igual que cualquier otra zona de la mansión.

3-Si se desea la participación de los anfitriones, solo será con el consentimiento de ellos.

4-En el caso de que ellos acepten sobre ninguna excepción podrá participar uno sin la presencia de otra ya que por obligación tendrán que estar los dos aunque alguno de ellos no quiera participar.

5-Durante la bienvenida se servirá una cena en la cual sin excepción deberán asistir todos los invitados.

6-Despues de la cena se servirán todo tipo de bebidas con contenido alcohólico o sin el.

7-En el caso que la persona deseara consumir otro tipo de sustancia esta deberá llevarla por su propia cuenta y deberá avisar en la entrada de que tipo de sustancia se trata y cuanta cantidad posee.

Estas eran todas las advertencias y recomendaciones que se le daba a cada invitado para tener una noche tranquila y sin ningún tipo de problema.

Continuara….


	2. Antes de

Era una tranquila mañana el suburbio más prestigioso de konoha, en una de las mansiones se encontraban dos cuerpos descansando después de una noche entera de pasión y entrega total

Un rubio empezaba a despertar a causa de un molesto rayo de sol que sin querer se filtraba por el gran ventanal de la recamara se levanto de la cama con mucho cuidado ya que su esposo todavía dormía y sabia que no era buena opción despertarlo y mas aun sabiendo que la mayor parte de la noche se la habían pasado de lo mas hermoso y en esos momentos estaba recuperándose para la próxima sesión.

Se encamino a su ropero y solo saco un pantalón de tela negra que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo dejando ver los grandes atributos que poseía.

Salió de la habitación y fue directo al comedor ya que con todo el ejercicio de la noche anterior se moría de hambre

-buenos días señor- saludaron las mucamas al verlo entrar por la puerta  
-buenos días bellas señoritas-contesto el saludo sentándose en su silla correspondiente

Así es el era uno de los dueños de la casa su nombre Uzumaki Naruto, de cabello rubio como los mismos rayos del sol, ojos tan azules como el cielo mas despejados, una piel de los mas deliciosa con un tono tostado que a cualquier persona se le antojaría probar.

-desea que le sirvamos algo de desayunar señor- pregunto una de las mucamas  
- claro que si , es mas si se puede tráigame el desayuno comida y cena ya que con el ejercicio de anoche siento que no he comido en días- dijo sonriendo haciendo que sin querer que las mucamas se sonrojaran.

Naruto poseía una de las sonrisas más hermosas de konoha, llena de alegría y algunas veces de picardía, y para terminar en cada lado de su boca poseía tres marquitas de nacimiento que lo hacían ver como un lindo y tierno zorrito, además de tener una personalidad demasiado y espontanea ya que en cualquier momento sorprendería a cualquiera que estuviera a su alrededor

-desea algo en especial-  
-RAMEN-

Inclusive teniendo un paladar delicado y habiendo probado platillos de lo mas finos y caros era amante del miso ramen.

-como desee…-  
-nada de ramen – se escucho una voz desde la puerta

Ahí parado se encontraba el otro dueño de casa y esposo de Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke de cabello negro como la noche al igual que sus ojos haciendo un perfecto contraste con su nívea piel vestido al igual que el con solo un pantalón.

-buenos días señor- dijeron las mucamas y haciendo una reverencia  
-buenos días – contesto mientras se iba acercando hasta donde se encontraba su esposo sentado

Su caminar era elegante y provocativo parecía un gato apunto de atrapar a su presa lo cual sin querer hacia que las mucamas se sintieran atraídas por el y su actitud.

-buenos días mi hermoso zorrito- saludo al mismo tempo en el que lo abrazaba por la espalda y le lamia el lóbulo de la oreja.  
-buenos días mi sexy gatito- contesto mientras recargaba la cabeza en ese pecho que tanto le encantaba.

Sasuke a pesar de ser frio y calculador en el momento en el que estaba con Naruto olvidaba totalmente de personalidad para convertirse en una persona amorosa y demasiado pervertida.

-disculpen pero que se les servirá de desayunar-pregunto una mucama algo avergonzada por tener que arruinar ese momento especial.  
-solo tráenos un poco de fruta un vaso de jugo de naranja y un café-dijo y al mismo tiempo haciendo un ademan con la mano para que se retirara.  
-si señor, con permiso- dijo retirándose del lugar  
-pero Sasuke yo quiero ramen-reclamo Naruto haciendo unos adorables pucheros  
-nada de eso, sabes que no me gusta que comas esa cosa y aun mas que quieras comerla en el desayuno-dijo desasiéndose del abrazo y yéndose a sentar a su silla correspondiente  
-pero Sasuke sabes que yo no puedo vivir sin mi apreciado ramen, aparte tu no puedes prohibírmelo-dice volteando la cabeza en forma infantil para demostrar su desacuerdo  
-por su puesto que si puedo- sin que Naruto se diera cuenta Sasuke es había levantado de su asiento y se había posado a un lado de el  
-y sabes por que te lo prohíbo-volteo la silla y se sentó n las piernas del rubio y tomando su mentón volteo el rostro de su amado  
-no-fue lo único que pudo decir antes de perderse en la profundidad de esos ojos negros  
-por que soy tu esposo-acercando mas su rostro y al igual perdiéndose en esos hermosos ojos azules  
-y además soy el seme en la relación-terminando la oración junto sus labios con el contrario, primeramente de forma tierna para después convertirse de forma demandante y apasionada.

Naruto coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello se Sasuke mientras que este le sujetaba las mejillas.

Estuvieron vario rato besándose hasta el punto en el que no solo fue suficiente ese contacto, necesitaban más, más del uno y del otro.

Sasuke empezó a besar el cuello dando de vez en cuando pequeñas mordidas mientras que otras veces succionaba haciendo gemir a Naruto, regreso a besar su boca en forma de distracción mientras que sus manos empezaban a descender por su pecho hasta llegar a uno de los pequeños botones rosas el cual sin ningún miramiento pellizco haciendo que es sus bocas se ahogara un delicioso gemido de dolor combinado con placer.

Naruto estaba más que excitado gracias a las caricias que le otorgaba su esposo, su miembro estaba cobrando vida debajo de sus pantalones lo cual no paso desapercibido por Sasuke que en el momento en que se dio cuenta junto a un mas sus caderas haciendo presión con su pelvis, haciendo gemir a los dos. Sasuke igual o mas caliente que Naruto se estaba desesperando y ya le urgía obtener así que sin que se diera cuenta metió las manos dentro del pantalón, bendita suerte que tenia Naruto no traía ropa interior lo cual facilitaba su trabajo.

Naruto gimió sorpresivamente al sentir la mano traviesa del pelinegro sobre su semi erecto miembro, Sasuke empezó a cariarlo de arriba hacia debajo de forma lenta y torturosa haciendo gemir desesperadamente al rubio

En el momento en el que Sasuke empezaba a acelerar el ritmo de las caricias escucharon unos pasos y unas voces, eran las mucamas que traían el desayuno así que sin decir nada Sasuke se levanto de las piernas de Naruto y sentó en el instante en el que entraban con una bandeja en la cual sobre ella se encontraba lo que habían pedido.

Sin querer se había formado un silencio algo incomodo en el comedor a si que las mucamas sirvieron lo mas rápido que pudieron y sin decir nada se retiraron, en el momento en el que se retiraron lo único que se pudo escuchar fue una estridente carcajada proveniente de Sasuke.

-de que te ríes ùu-pregunto Naruto ya que era poco usual que su esposo se riera y mas de esa forma  
-jajaja nada mas de tu cara- era cierto en el momento en el que Sasuke se levanto la cara de Naruto paso de sorpresa a enojo sorprendentemente rápido  
-ja ja pues que otra cara querías que pusiera si te levantas sin decir nada y me dejas mas prendido que un incendio-contesto mientras incrustaba el tenedor en la fruta imaginando que era Sasuke en el que estaba en su plato  
-jajaja – soltó otra carcajada y después callo pero un manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro  
-bueno amore cambiando de tema ya esta cerca- dijo Naruto para cambiar de tema y olvidar la vergüenza que había pasado  
-ya lo se, esta vez la noche roja será mas espectacular que las anteriores- la sonrisa de Sasuke se transformo en una libidinosa

Noche roja, ese era el nombre que le habían dado para que no sonara tan grotesco decir que era una noche de pecados, lujuria y placer.

-bueno amor en ese caso ve informándoles a nuestro invitados mientras yo empieza a planear las sorpresas de la noche-dijo mientras acababa su desayuno  


-de acuerdo-Naruto también había terminado su desayuno y esta dispuesto a retirarse cuando la voz de su esposo lo detuvo  
-a donde vas – pregunto mientras el también se podía de pie y se acercaba a el  
-a arreglarme ya que mi padre me pidió que fuera a verlo -  
-y tu crees que te podrás marchar a si como así- llego hasta a el y lo arrincono a la pared mas cercana  
-claro que no primero me iré a duchar y después me marchare-dijo sonriéndole y soltándose del agarre para después salir corriendo  
-dobe- suspiro y se encamino a su cuarto, cuando llego escucho como el agua corría y se acercó a la puerta del baño dispuesto a entrar, era momento en que retomaron lo que dejaron pendiente en el comedor, pero cuando quiso entrar se dio cuenta que la puerta tenia puesto el seguro

-esta me las pagas – fue lo único que dijo antes de dar media vuelta y retirarse

Después que los dos estuvieran arreglados cada uno partió a sus destinos correspondientes no sin antes despedirse con un beso apasionado.

Pov Naruto

Después de despedirme de Sasuke fui directo a las oficinas de Rasengan Corp. donde mi padre me esperaba, ahí tuvimos una junta con diversas distribuidoras, después de eso fuimos a comer algo, note que mi padre estaba preocupado.

-padre que te sucede- pregunte ya que me estaba preocupando a mi también  
-Naruto hijo, sabes que me agrada Sasuke pero me gustaría saber como va tu relación con el- a si que era eso, estoy aliviado ya que pensé que se había enterado de nuestras reuniones  
-padre mi relación con Sasuke va de maravilla, sabes que estoy enamorado de el y el también me corresponde de la misma manera  
- pero hijo no me refiero a eso sino al ámbito sexual – sonríe de manera picara y hace que me sonroje  
- ah eso .. yo... pues todo va bien- sin querer he empezado a tartamudear ya que hablar de esos temas con tu padre es algo difícil.  
-jajaja – esta es la segunda vez que alguien se ríe de mi  
-no te rías por favor haces que me avergüence mas de lo que estoy -  
-esta bien- para de reírse  
-pero dime que tan bueno es en la cama- coloca su mentón sobre sus manos y en ningún momento ha parado de sonreír zorrunamente, ahora se de quien lo he heredado  
- ah... el es muy apasionado, cada vez que lo hacemos es como tocar el cielo, bajar al infierno y aterrizar en la tierra, están bueno como lo es dirigiendo sus empresas- no se en que momento deje de tartamudear pero es que hablar de el referente al sexo es como hablar del dios del sexo  
-jaja eso quiere decir que el es el seme-  
-padre que tipo de preguntas son esas – quiero que me trague la tierra, Dios por que me diste un padre tan chismoso y pervertido  
-que tiene de malo son las preguntas que tiene un padre cuando su hijo se casa y es mas cuando 

un Uchiha es su yerno-  
-pe…pero no se debe de preguntar eso es personal-  
-jajaja de acuerdo-

Después de someterme a terrible interrogatorio y termináramos de comer me dirigí a la oficina de Sasuke.

Fin Pov Naruto

Pov Sasuke

Después de salir de casa me dirigí a mi oficina donde de seguro todo será aburrido y monótono hasta que llegue mi zorrito y podamos entretenernos un rato kukuku

En el instante en el que piso el edificio todos me saludan y otros aun sabiendo que estoy casado me coquetean pero claro yo no les hago caso ya que solo tengo ojos para mi zorrito, cuando llego a mi oficina me doy cuenta que en mi silla esta sentado mi estúpido hermano mayor.

-buenos días Itachi- lo saludo mas por cortesía  
-buenos días Sasu- se levanta rápidamente de la silla y corre a abrazarme  
-Itachi sabes que me molesta que me digan así y mucho mas que me abraces- trato de soltarme del abrazo pero no lo logro  
- si, si lo que digas- dice aun abrazándome, de repente se suelta y se vuelve a sentar en mi silla  
-Sasu y donde esta el hermoso zorrito que tienes por esposo- maldito como lo odio  
-fue con su padre pero eso a ti no te importa -  
-celoso hermano- pregunta sonriendo sarcásticamente  
- cállate y mejor dime a que viniste- pregunto ya hastiado de su presencia así que entre mas rápido me conteste mas rápido se larga y me deja tranquilo  
-huy que carácter pero bueno ya sabes a que vengo-  
-me lo supongo vienes a ver lo de la noche roja- ja que inteligente soy  
- hay hermano cada día me sorprendes mas, al parecer desde que estas con el zorrito utilizas mas el cerebro- maldito lo anotare a mi lista de venganzas  
- cállate, no se que vienes hacer aquí si ya sabes que tienes tu lugar apartado-  
- gracias pero no solo vengo a eso si no también vengo a ver si esta vez me dejaras tener un rato a solas con el zorrito pero si te molesta tu también puedes venir ya sabes que no me molesta para nada el incesto-ja es un iluso al creer que a mi también me gustan sus perversiones y mucho mas que lo dejare a solas con mi esposo  
-estas completamente loco si piensas que aceptare eso- yo no comparto lo mío  
-tal vez tu no aceptes pero ya veremos si el zorrito lo hace- sin mas se levanta y se encamina hacia la puerta  
- te lo advierto no le empieces a meter ideas -  
-aja – es lo único que dice antes de salir

Como lo odio no se como puede ser mi hermano aunque suena algo interesante su idea basta Sasuke deja de pensar idioteces y mejor me pongo a trabajar para que cuando llegue mi amado tengamos tiempo de sobra por cierto pensando en el ya se tardo que estará haciendo.

Fin Pov Sasuke

Naruto llego a donde trabajaba Sasuke y cuando entro se topo con Itachi

-buenos días cuñado- lo saludo  
-buenos días Ita que te trae por aquí-  
- ya vez solo vine para fastidiarle un rato a existencia a Sasu-  
-jajaja como siempre pero bueno me voy por que de seguro se estará preguntando por que no he llegado aun-  
-esta bien nos veremos luego-  
-claro Ita te cuidas-

Después de ese pequeño encuentro subió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que llego a la puerta de la oficina y sin más entro por ella

-ya llegue – fue el saludo que le dio  
- ya te habías tardado que estuviste haciendo – reclamo el ojinegro levantando la mirada  
- preocupado o celoso- se burlo acercando se a su amado y sentándose en sus piernas  
-ninguna de las dos solo preguntaba- lo sujeto de la cintura y lo beso

Los dos sabían que aunque Sasuke no lo expresara se preocupaba mucho por su esposo y aun mas por que sabia que era hermoso y que habían personas que estaban obsesionadas con el, se separaron y el rubio empezó a acariciar su pecho por en sima de la camisa

-tarde mas por que la reunión con las distribuidoras duro mas de lo necesario y después mi padre me invito a comer- empezó a quitar el saco sensualmente al igual que la corbata y empezaba a desabrochar los primeros botones de la camisa  
-y de que estuviste hablando con tu padre- al igual que el rubio empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa  
-de nada importante solo cosas de la empresa por cierto cuando llegue me encontré con Itachi-termino desabrochar la camisa y la lazo a un lugar desconocido dentro de la oficina  
-si solo vino como siempre a molestar y a decirme que quería su lugar en la noche roja – gimo al sentir la boca de su zorrito morder su cuello

La platica quedo ahí ya que no resistieron mas y se empezaron a besar querían continuar lo que dejaron pendiente.

Sin mas Naruto se bajo y empujo un poco la silla para quedar hincado delante de ella, sus manos empezaron a bajar desde el pecho hasta llegar a los pezones los cuales solo acaricio un momento para seguir bajando y posarse en el botón del pantalón.

Sasuke gimió cuando sintió que sus pantalones eran desabrochados y levanto las caderas para que se pudiera bajar con todo y bóxers. Naruto se quedo maravillado al ver el miembro de su esposo tan erecto y duro listo para una mamada y aun mas listo para penetrarlo, se agacho y soplo sobre el para después pasar su lengua sobre toda la extensión y pasarla lentamente sobre la punta.

gimió al sentir esa lengua traviesa y gimió mas cuando sintió su miembro apresado por esa cálida cavidad bucal que tanto le encantaba, Naruto empezó a subir y bajar lentamente solo para torturarlo un poco le quería hacer pagar lo de la mañana,

-ahhh-

un gemido de desesperación se oyó de seguro le quería cobrar lo de la mañana sin mas coloco las manos sobra las cabellera rubia, moviendo las caderas empezó el a poner el ritmo

-ahh más Naruto más -

Era demasiado rápido una de las manos del rubio empezó a estimular uno de los testículos haciendo así llegar al orgasmo al pelinegro.

Respiraba agitadamente había tenido uno de los mejores orgasmos como amaba a Naruto solo el era capaz que con una cuantas carisias lo llegara a excitar demasiado y con una mamada lograra hacerlo llegar al orgasmo.

Trago todo el semen que pudo mientras que un poco se escurría por sus labios , como le encantaba el sabor que tenia se levanto y se empezó a quitar la ropa lo mas sensual viendo así como el pene de Sasuke se volvía a erguir era insaciable.  
Al ver como Naruto se desvestía no resistió mas, no era gusto que el ya hubiera tenido su orgasmo y su esposo no, así que se levanto de la silla y fue hacia el lo volteo y lo hizo recargarse en el escritorio y sin haberlo preparado lo penetro.

-ahhh-

No era la primera vez que Sasuke lo penetraba sin preparación estaba mas que acostumbrado a eso.

-oh si mas Sasuke ahh –

gemía ya sin control el pene de Sasuke esa increíblemente grande, Sasuke al escuchar esa petición acelero mas el ritmo logrando alcanzar el punto donde hacia que Naruto gritara de placer, lo empezó a masturbar al ritmo de las envestidas.

-ohh... na...ru que culito tan estrecho-

-ahh Sa…su estoy a punto-

Sin mas Naruto derramo su semilla en la mano de Sasuke y este dentro de el. Después de unos minutos salió del ojiazul y se sentó en la silla que estaba atrás de ellos, mientras que el otro se subía al escritorio mientras se formaba un silencio muy cómodo ya que no querían arruinar ese precioso momento.

Los dos se vistieron y se fueron a recostar en un sillón que estaba alado de la ventana.

-Sasuke no pudiste esperar hasta que llegáramos a la casa- dijo Naruto mientras recostaba su cabeza en las piernas de Sasuke  
-silencio zorrito ya que en ningún momento te escuche quejarte – respondió mientras le acariciaba el cabello  
-por cierto amor, a que vino Itachi-dijo cambiando de tema  
-como sabes que estuvo aquí acaso te lo encontraste, te dijo algo raro-pregunto Sasuke algo enojado quitando de sus piernas con cuidado la cabeza rubia y yéndose a su escritorio para terminar el trabajo que tenia pendiente  
-si lo encontré en la entrada y solo me dijo que te había venido a molestar jajá- dijo recostándose en el silla  
-por cierto ya tienes la lista de los invitados- pregunto sin despegar la vista de los papeles  
-si aquí esta – se levanto y se la entrego  
-muy bien-exclamo con una sonrisa de felicidad  
-parece que te agrado-dijo Naruto sentándose en el escritorio  
-por su puesto hay mas invitados que la vez pasada-  
-si ya me di cuanta parece que se ha hecho famosa la reunión-  
-si aunque hay gente que no me agrada pero como dicen business are business-

Después de un rato se fueron a su casa, mientras en el camino iban planeando lo que faltaba para la noche roja ya que esta vez iba a ser una de las mejores e inolvidables.

Continuara….


End file.
